


Hotter Than Hell

by 1JettaPug, Ruriruri



Series: Ace and Paul’s Excellent Homoerotic Adventure [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Feeding, Food, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Room Service, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriruri/pseuds/Ruriruri
Summary: By 1974, KISS has escalated from bar gigs and third-rate studios to a record deal and a full-on tour. The rigors (and groupies) of the road are making it harder for Ace and Paul to manage to carve out some private time together, but a drunken photoshoot might be just the spark they need to rekindle the romance.





	Hotter Than Hell

“Ace, make Paul stop groping my ass!”

An earsplitting cackle was all the response-- and all the help-- that Peter got out of Ace in return. The lead guitarist was predictably a bit wobbly, leaning and holding onto the rest of the band not just for the sake of the photoshoot, but for the sake of staying upright. But Paul, uncharacteristically, was far worse.

Oh, he was still standing and posing unassisted, but the poses he was taking were getting handsier by the second. Norman’s fault. The photographer was a visionary, a firm believer in using method acting for their shoot. Meaning if they wanted to really make a spread scream _“Hotter than Hell,”_ they’d better use everything at their disposal to make it real. Back behind the plain screen was a set that looked like it came straight out of one of the Marquis de Sade’s porno novels mixed in with a Black Sabbath mass. Gigantic mirrors, feathers, a huge bed, satanic crow’s head masks, BDSM gear… and enough alcohol to kill an entire church choir. Everyone but Gene was already way past loaded. The girls Norman brought in were still getting dressed, or undressed, for their part of the shoot, and Ace could hear their giggling over his and Paul’s own.

“Aww, Peter, ’s just so soft and plush… just like a chick’s…” Paul reached over again, undeterred when Peter smacked his hand away.

“Shut up! Jesus, if I knew you were gonna start acting like a fag I woulda cut you off--”

“H _AHa_ Ha _haAH_ ah! Peter, you can’t even cut yourself off!” Ace chortled, giving up on standing for now and settling down on the floor. He could feel Gene’s eyeroll as he repositioned himself in response… and hear Peter yelp as Paul crouched between his legs, swapping from groping his ass to stroking his exposed thighs instead.

“Fuck you, Paul, that’s not an improvement!”

“Peeeeterrrrr… c’mon, won’t you have a little fun?”

“I’m not drunk enough for this shit yet…”

The past year had been a whirlwind. Just like he’d predicted. They’d gotten management, been signed by a brand-new record company. And they’d done a whole tour. No more bars begging a bunch of drunks to sing along-- a real, honest-to-God tour. They’d had to get passports. _Passports!_ Sure, they’d only gone to Canada on them for now, but still! They’d gone all the way across the States. Something like eighty shows. Eighty shows, spanning all the way from New York to Washington to California to Georgia. The album wasn’t yet a smash, but it was selling, and at each venue, the crowds got bigger, bigger and more bewildered-- and more enthralled.

It was amazing. Fucking amazing. The screams in his head were nothing compared to actually being onstage and hearing it. Actually blowing the bands they were opening for out of the water. Hell, a couple times the audience actually started leaving after KISS’ performance, not even wanting to see the headliner after that. Sure, it meant they weren’t getting cozy with the bands they were touring with, but Ace didn’t really care. Success wasn’t just on the horizon-- it was inches from the palms of their hands.

Speaking of inches from the palms of their hands… Ace grinned and laughed again as Paul landed another audible smack on Peter’s leather-clad ass.

“You fucker!” Peter hissed, but was smiling despite his bitchy tone. “Gene! Gene, do something- No! Do something other than stick your tongue out at me! C’mon, man!”

“No, no! Peter, _darling,_ please- keep your focus! You must be my brooding lion! My fierce panther warrior! Work with me- OH, _yes!_ Just like that! Work with that pout, _work it!_ Really own it, Catman!” Norman told him, snapping ten pictures right in a row.

“Tell me we get a break soon…” Peter huffed, grumpily.

“Awww, need a break from all the heavy pettin’?” Ace cackled at him. He got a light smack on the arm for his laughter.

“Man, you’re not the one who’s been having his fuckin’ ass groped this entire time.”

“H _AHa_ HhA _HAHa_ H!” Ace threw his head back and laughed, but he couldn’t help but focus on Peter’s words. Yeah. Yeah, his was not the ass that Paul immediately went for. It stung a little, sure… But he couldn’t blame Paul too much, since Peter definitely had more of an ass than him. Not his fault he was a pencil.

They had about five more snaps of their current pose, over a dozen of them sticking out their tongues in one direction thanks to Gene’s personal bit of directing, and fifteen of just them giggling and falling over each other like children. 

“Okay, darlings, break time!” The sigh of relief swept through the room. “Do whatever you want- eat, drink, smoke, do some lines- I don’t care! Just be back here in thirty minutes or less! Okay? Okay!”

And just like that, Norman shot past them, with a cigarette in hand, to the exit on their right.

Ace leaned back and popped his back. “Ahh, _mhmmm,_ damn,” he muttered. “How long was that?”

“Only two hours.” Gene told him, cracking a knuckle on each hand.

“ _Only_ two hours? Damn…” Peter shook his head. “How the hell am I supposed to survive the next…” he trailed off, spotting a pair of blondes walking around topless with beers sloshing carelessly in their hands. Ace saw the look in his eyes and grinned. He knew how Peter planned on spending the next thirty minutes.

Shaking his head, Ace watched Peter scamper off after the girls, then looked back to Gene. ...Or he looked back to where Gene had been. He glanced around and caught the Demon sneaking around the corner after a brunette and a blonde without tops and wearing very little in the way of panties. He guessed he knew how Gene would be spending his thirty minute break, too.

That left Paul… Who had wandered off when Ace wasn’t looking.

“What the hell?” Ace asked aloud. How was he the odd man out? This hardly ever happened… “Paulie?”

No response.

Ace had no idea where in the name of God Paul could have wandered off to in such a short amount of time, but he had done it stealthily and perfectly. Now how he had managed to do that while drunk off his ass, Ace honestly had no idea. Man, if Paul managed to score a threesome, too… well, in his condition he probably wouldn’t be able to get it up. Nothing to get jealous over, plenty of cute girls left for the taking. Crossing over behind the curtain to the more satanic set, he caught the eye of a nearly-naked woman with her face covered in silver paint. He winked at her on automatic.

“Hey, I thought they were going easier on you girlies’ makeup.”

He’d expected a giggle and a come-on in return. One thing he’d found out in a hurry during the tour-- the girls were now easier to get than ever. Almost nothing to it these days, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the thrill. But she didn’t even smile back at him, her brow furrowing in drunken concern instead.

“What happened to your face? Damn, is that your design?”

“Huh? Well, yeah…” For a second, he was taken aback, shooting her a quizzical look, until he reached a hand thoughtlessly to his forehead, touching stitches instead of greasepaint, and remembered. “I mean, half of it is…”

“Geez, what happened?” The girl took a swig from a glass of vodka, promptly spilling it on the floor. She giggled. “The other guys beat you up? That _Dracula_ one looks pretty scary...”

“Nah, nah! Got in a car accident a coupla days ago… the doc said not to put anything on it, just let it breathe…” Let it breathe, yeah. That was right. He rubbed his fingers against the stitches, something cold starting to settle in his stomach. He’d blocked out the accident in the levity of the last two, three days, but now that awful maudlin feeling was sinking in, the one he only felt when he let himself think too much. When he was alone. He swallowed.

“Hey, hey, gimme a bit, yeah? I gotta-- take care of something…” Ace trailed, giving the girl a brief peck before stumbling for the bathroom.

After a quick twist of the doorknob, Ace all but fell into the bathroom and barely managed to shut the door behind himself. His hands landed hard on the sink counter and his eyes refused to move up, refused to look at his half complete face.

For a solid minute, all he could do was stare at his hands and inhale the mild scent of potpourri in the air.

“ _Fuck it,_ ” he cursed.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He breathed in deep, then exhaled. Had he just been standing out there casually talking about his near fatal car crash like it was a normal everyday thing?

Slowly, his eyes finally trailed up to the mirror, and he sighed. 

His makeup wasn’t complete… _The Spaceman_ wasn’t complete. 

His actual face had a new scar to it… _Paul Frehley’s_ face had a new scar to it.

Ace sighed, “Why the fuck do I gotta make this a deep thing? Dammit… It- It’s not that bad. It’s fine. Not like I…” _Not like I almost died. Not like I almost ruined four people’s lives over my stupid mistake. Not like I left Paulie all alone…_

Ace bit back a groan and smacked his hands back down on the counter. “ _Paulie…_ Dammit!”

It wasn’t the first time he’d drove drunk, but it was the first time he’d paid for it. First time he’d gotten hurt. He could even remember this-- this jolt of excitement as he’d gone down that block on Hollywood Hills over and over and over again, like an Indy 500 racer-- blaring the radio as loud as he could, the world a massive swirl of lights-- until he smashed straight into a telephone pole. Until he dragged himself out of the car, bleeding profusely, and stumbled all the way back to the hotel. The magic was gone then, the thrill of it dissolving to nothing with the throbbing of his head and every winded gasp of breath.

And yet he’d been laughing it off. He’d been laughing it off like it was a prank, a joke. Nothing serious. Nothing meaningful. How could he? How the hell could he have been that lackadaisical, that selfish? This was his _life!_ Gene and Peter and Aucoin and Paul, oh, God, Paul depended on him-- needed him-- maybe, maybe even lo--

He took a sharp inhale, mumbling a curse to his reflection. Too much thinking. Too much thinking, not enough booze. He’d-- he’d pull himself together, maybe find that girl again, and then… well, by then he’d have a nice little distraction for the whole rest of the break. Yeah. Yeah, he’d-- his head jerked at the sudden turn of the knob and the creak of the bathroom door cracking open.

“Hey, asshole! Someone’s already in here!”

“ _Ace, Ace~_ ” A familiar hand snuck through the doorway and entered the dim red light bathing the small room. “Ace? That you? I thought I heard you--”

Ace felt the corners of his lips pull back into a soft smile. Paul had sought him out… How cute! “ _Paulie!_ Paulie, yeah, I’m in here. I’m- hey, wait, don’t you even knock?” he laughed, lightly. “ _C’mere._ Jesus, how many people you already barge in on?”

“Mmhm, just you~” Paul said, his smile growing big as his eyes finally managed to land and focus on the Space Ace. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Paul couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous Spaceman. Ace’s features were sharp in all the right places, soft in all the right places, and it was all enhanced by his elegant makeup, making him appear beautifully unearthly in the glowing red light of the bathroom.

“Aww, c’mon, baby. C’mere and lemme kiss you~” Ace murmured, finally taking a few steps forward until they were right up against one another, and he slowly placed his hands on Paul’s hips. He slid his hands up onto his partner’s lower back and leaned in close. 

“You’re sooo _oooo_ beautiful,” Paul sighed, dreamily.

“So are you~” Ace grinned and leaned in. Their first touch was light and almost feathery. Ace threaded his hands up into Paul’s black curls and tugged him closer to add more pressure into the kiss.

Paul’s lips were warm, soft and sticky against Ace’s. It was more than enough to make Ace wonder if Paul had been kissing some girl with lip gloss on. Then it devolved into Ace wondering about the flavor that might have been on his lips, and Ace swiped his tongue across Paul’s bottom lip. It tasted like sweet berries, but all Ace could really register was the sweetness of his beautiful Starchild.

Another quick swipe across his lip, and Ace finally felt Paul gasp- his breath warm and heavy against his lips. Ace then dove in, pressing his tongue against him, and Paul welcomed him in right away. The sensation of his tongue sliding against Paul’s own sent a jolt of pleasure all the way down to his groin. The sensation only continued to grow as Paulie relaxed and let him take control of the kiss. Yeah. Yeah, things were alright now. Things were back to normal now. It was just like how it was before the car crash; Ace dominating Paul’s tongue while they were both all giggly and happy together. Heavy makeouts while Peter and Gene weren’t around. Entirely better than any painful thought or dealing with the physical pain of his healing wound.

Yeah, this was much- _much_ better.

“Fuck, _Ace,_ ” Paul moaned, finally pulling back. His lips were shiny with spit, and Ace had to resist the urge to lean in again and kiss him until he drooled. “You feel so good,” he breathed. Paul pressed a wet kiss to the side of Ace’s neck and suckled on the sensitive skin. Ace shivered.

“Mmmhm, you feel amazing, yourself, Paulie~” Ace groaned, softly. “Got your soft lips, cute face and amazing fingers~ Fingers that can’t help but find their way onto Peter’s ass…” he trailed off, playfully.

“Hey, you jealous?” Paul laughed a little against Ace’s neck, tilting his head up, teeth catching on his earring and tugging lightly. “And here I thought aliens were all into free love and shit…”

“Mm, don’t matter what the hippies say, love ain’t free, Paulie,” Ace breathed out, “You know that…”

“Lemme give you a hard time.” One of Paul’s hands slipped down from Ace’s shoulders, sloping straight to his backside, offering up a quick pinch that sent Ace’s hips jerking against his own. “If you’d been standing next to me instead, it would’ve been so fucking obscene…” 

“ _Hotter than hell?_ ”

Paul was drunk enough to burst into giggles.

“Oh, yeah. Fuck, yeah!” Another kiss, vibrant red lipstick hopelessly marking Ace’s neck. “I would’ve been holding you just like this… kissing you just…” _Smack._ “... like…” _Smack._ “This…” Their lips crashed together hard, Paul all too eager to slip his tongue in after tracing it against Ace’s black lipstick, ruining the careful contours.

Paul’s hands traveled up, then back down Ace’s back before giving his ass a light squeeze. Instantly, Ace arched into Paul’s hands, unable to resist the fire of his touch.

The lead guitarist exhaled softly against his skin. “Mhm, Paulie, c’mon,” he entreated. “Is there something you’re lookin’ to do right now?”

Paul pretended to ponder the question for a moment, then smirked. “I wanna blow you~”

Oddly enough, Ace glanced down at him with some surprise evident on his face. “In the bathroom?” Apparently drunk Paul wasn’t as much of a priss about getting down on his knees in a sketchy, red lit bathroom in the middle of a photoshoot. ...Not that Ace minded in the least, but it still shocked him just a little.

“Yes, yes,” Paul nodded, his curls bouncing around his face. “Now! Please, Ace, pretty please--”

“Alright, alright.” Ace agreed, then pecked him on the lips. “Mhm, just go lock the door real quick. Don’t want no one else bursting in on our fun time, yeah?”

“Sure,” Paul said. With one hand still on Ace, he leaned back and reached out to the doorknob. After pressing in the lock, he returned to his flush position against his chest and smiled. “Now… where were we?”

“Ahhh, lemme see,” Ace purred, raising his hands up and atop of Paul’s shoulders. He began to press down on him, hinting for him to start lowering himself. “I think you were about to blow me~”

“Yeah, yeah~ How could I forget?” Paul giggled, drunkenly.

 _That can’t be too comfortable…_ Ace thought to himself as he watched Paul sink down to his knees on the cold, tiled floor. Luckily, Paulie didn’t seem to mind. He just tilted his head up at Ace and worked on yanking down his belt and spandex.

“Ahh, been thinkin’ about this all day, you know?” Paul began to ramble. “Thought about how pretty you looked posing around, bending over and- fuck, Ace, can you take your boots off, too--”

“You can suck my cock without me taking off my boots, Paulie.” Ace murmured, softly. “The pants’ll just overlap ‘em a little bit. ...Oh, but go on.”

Paul pouted, but then continued, “J- Just wanted to drop to my knees after each picture and worship your cock~”

“Ahh,” Ace sucked in a quick breath as he felt Paul’s hand brush against his growing erection. “That’s pretty fuckin’ hot, Paulie~ And… And hell, is that why we’ve been having to hold you up so much? Pfffttt, H _AHAa_ Hha _aH_ aah _aHH_ AH!!”

“Mmmmaaaaayyybe…” Paul teased him. “But I’ve really, really been thinkin’ about your cock all week~”

“Fuckin’ thirsty, ain’tcha?” Ace cackled, lightly.

“Only for you~” Paul murmured, softly, then gave Ace no chance to respond since he wrapped his hand around Ace’s cock towards the base and gave a heavy lick under the head.

Ace shivered at the very familiar sensation. It really had been a while since either of them had done this together… between the tour and recording and all the girls, they honestly had to make an effort just to seek each other out these days. It sounded ridiculous when the four of them were literally living on the road together, but it was true. Paul glanced up and caught his gaze before pressing his lips- now mostly makeup free- to the head of his long cock. Keeping full eye contact, Paul sank down and engulfed Ace with wet heat.

Ace moaned involuntarily, then slapped a firm hand over his own mouth. Fuck… Fuck! He couldn’t be moaning aloud in here! If him and Paul were caught now… Fuck, there goes everything- there goes KISS! All their hard work right out the window and into the garbage can of hell!

No. No, he couldn’t let that happen to them now… Not right now, anyway...

But _fuck!_ After not having Paul around him for a while, the sensation was mind blowing, and the sight of Paulie with his red-stained lips stretched around his cock, looking up at him was so _much!_ Paul made it all the way down his cock before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, applying that sweet pressure. Then he slid back up again. With his mouth just over the head of Ace’s cock, Paul pressed his tongue against his slit and then swirled it around his head. 

“Ahh, haaah, _fuck~_ ” Ace gasped, fighting to keep his voice down. “N- Not a day outta practice, I see~ Fuh- _Fuck!_ ” He bit down on his knuckle and groaned, breath hitching against his twitching fingers.

Paul simply hummed in response. He reached out for Ace’s free hand and placed it on his hair. Getting the message, Ace lowered his one hand and then threaded both of his hands into Paul’s hair. Paulie moaned, then sank back down, building a steady rhythm and pumping himself all the down and back up again, effortlessly.

“G- Goddamn…” Ace panted, hotly. “Thank you God for not giving my Paulie a fuc- fuckin’ gag reflex- Ahh _hhh, mmmhmmm~!_ ” he groaned, struggling to keep his cries muffled, or at least, keep Paul’s name out of them. It was hard to focus, so damn hard to hold himself back-- Paul deserved to hear every single syllable of praise and every moan that he could muster, not just settle for whatever managed to escape his throat-- _oh--_

The lead guitarist did his best not to thrust wildly into the tight heat. Instead, he tugged Paul’s hair a bit in his effort, eliciting a stifled moan from Paulie with his cock still fully stuffed in his mouth. Ace added more pressure to his grip on Paul’s soft curls, and Paul moaned even louder. _Ahhh, fuck…_ Ace wanted to curse, loudly. He had to hold back a little there, couldn’t have Paul crying out loud like he normally would have.

As Paul rose back up and swirled his tongue around his head again, Ace felt a sharp jolt of pleasure shoot straight down from his spine to his dick. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop his moans from spilling over- he felt like he was in heaven!

Soon enough, Ace started to feel that familiar pressure building. “Ahh, ahhhh, ahh~ I- I think I might be gettin’ close!” he gasped, tightening his grip in Paul’s hair. Paulie just hummed and began to pick up the pace with his mouth, shutting his eyes and bobbing as quick as he could. “F- Fuck! Ahh, ah _hhhh--_ ”

Paul caught each and every spurt of him in his mouth, never pulling back once and drinking him all down. Ace’s hands released his curls and flew back to his own face, attempting to cover his moans and soft sounds as they flew from his lips. Only when Ace was fully spent and done did Paulie pull back from him.

“Oohh, oh, fuck… I needed that…” Ace panted, pulling at his spandex and fixing his outfit back up. Paul just smirked up at him, then stood up. Leaning in and resting his hands on Ace’s chest, the lead singer opened his mouth to show Ace the mess of cum on his tongue.

 _Fuck, that’s hot,_ Ace thought. Not one single part of his brain was trying to convince him that that should be gross, nope! All Ace could think was that Paulie never looked better. It only got hotter when Paul swallowed it instead of spitting it out into the toilet like Ace thought he would.

“You’re so sweet, Ace~” Paul sighed, breathlessly against him.

“Am I outta this world?” he grinned.

“Absolutely! Outta this world, beyond the moon, past the stars and orbiting the galaxy~” Paul hummed, happily. He made an even happier sound as Ace pulled him in and kissed him, licking greedily into his mouth, eager for even a hint of his own taste there. They pulled back eventually, still panting, and Ace just grinned at him.

“Let me return the favor, baby.”

Beneath the thick layer of greasepaint, Paul could feel himself flush in pleasure. It’d been awhile since Ace had called him that. Too long. He’d almost forgotten how much he liked it-- oh, he’d protest, sometimes, but he really did like it-- he always felt like pet names sounded stupid coming from him even when he did try it on Ace, but from Ace, they always seemed so comfortable, so natural.

“We got time for that?”

“Ohhh, yeah. You just gotta make sure you’re up to speed--” The glint in Ace’s eyes was almost impossibly warm and delighted. Paul started wobbling back toward the wall, aware that, drunk as he was, he couldn’t stay standing for a blowjob without something to lean against. Ace got the idea, resting his hands on Paul’s shoulders and guiding him backwards-- and then, thinking better of it, turning him until his bare back rested against the sink instead, so at least he had something to grip. 

Ace started to slide down until his knees met the floor, and he smirked up at Paulie who was glancing down at him with wide eyes and the view of Ace up close like this with his face all flushed and his lips parted, and a lazy hand wrapped around himself made Paul want to moan… God, he actually wanted to start throwing his head back already and cry. Ace just looked so perfect.

“A- Ace--”

“Shhh, Paulie~” God, he hated telling his Paulie to be quiet, but he had to. It didn’t make it any better, though. “C’mon, lemme see how much self control you got. Ahhh… Y’know, if we ever want to try something in an even more public place. You feel?”

Paul tilted his head to the side, thinking his words over, then nodded, slowly. “Okay… I’ll try.”

“Good boy,” Ace chirped, keeping his tone light and happy for him. “So can I…?” And Paul had to blink because he didn’t think Ace had ever asked for his dick so politely before. The lead singer nodded slightly, and Ace yanked down his pants and smiled.

“Someone forgot to wear a cup~” Like it wasn’t very obvious before, but Ace enjoyed the cute look that swept over Paul’s face. Then he went down on him.

Hands began to bury themselves in Ace’s hair soon enough, and Paul adjusted his back heavily against the counter. If he were more sober, then he would have considered the fact that he could’ve easily fallen over without his hands on the counter, but he didn’t really care now. All he cared about were Ace’s hands on his thighs and the sweet croon his partner made at seeing him again.

A soft sound of frustration did race past Paul’s lips, though. Ace had only leaned back on his knees and admired him after a quick kiss, so far. He wanted Ace to start working his mouth and bob his head.

“ _Aaaaaacceeee,_ c’mon~” Paul whined, tightening his grip and pushing his hands down, hoping he’d get the message. “Need you! Now--”

A thumbs up shot up randomly into the air, and Paul’s words fell silent. Of course, his words stopped, but he couldn’t help bursting into a fit of soft giggles when a second hand shot up with a thumbs up, too.

Ace kissed his tip, gently, then glanced up at him. “Paulie, remember, shhh! We gotta keep your voice down, baby.”

“‘S hard, ‘s so hard, Ace.” Paul moaned, sweetly. “ _Fuck…_ I’m so fuckin’ _hard._ ”

“I know, I know.” Damn him, he knew. Paul was the type of moaner that could easily land thousand dollar contracts in the porn industry, if KISS didn’t work out. Throw his lack of a gag reflex on top of there and fuck-- Fuck, he was getting distracted. He really had to focus on sucking cock right now or else they would run out of time. So, after licking his lips, Ace began to deep throat Paulie, taking him just a little slower than Paul took him. Of course, he thought he deserved a gold star for putting up with more, putting up with Paul’s swiveling hips and soft pants and barely controlled moans. Even Paul’s hands in his hair were starting to get a little shaky, a little rough with their yanks. Luckily, Ace could put up with it- put up with anything for his Paulie.

Paul drew in a sharp breath as he pressed onward, pushed himself past Ace’s slightly more sensitive gag reflex, sitting heavy in the back of his throat. Ace breathed in, his nose full of the scent of Paul, tongue able to slide out and lick at the base of him. He could feel Paul’s cock twitch, and Ace blinked, wincing just a bit in reflex, swallowing roughly as his throat started to spasm in protest.

Paul held him there, another second, two, three, then he loosened his grip on his head and let Ace pull back and all the way off. Ace groaned, saliva dripping down his chin because he couldn’t close his lips fast enough- but then Paul’s thumb was there, hooking into the corner of his mouth, keeping him open, and Ace had just enough time to take in another breath before Paul’s cock was between his lips again, pushing back inside.

Growling softly at the unintended rough treatment, Ace forced his jaw to slacken as Paul began to fuck his mouth, deeply. Ace’s lips were already feeling swollen and sore, his throat aching, but Paul didn’t make him take him as deep as that one time before. Paulie just started a slow, steady rhythm, one hand holding Ace’s head still, the other hand’s thumb hooked in his mouth to be sure he couldn’t form a tight seal, and Ace could feel the warm, sticky cling of saliva running down his face, smeared along the side of his mouth and jaw by Paul’s hand.

Awww, fuck. Gene was going to be so mad at him. Actually, forget Gene- Norman was going to have a fucking heart attack when he saw that Ace had gone and smeared his makeup!

Ace, himself, didn’t see too much of a problem with it. He would just have to go backstage and smear some more clown white on the lower half of his face and reapply his lipstick. That was the easy part! He was just lucky Paulie hadn’t gone for the silver portion of his face. Given his current condition, that would’ve been a pain in the ass to try and reapply… the fact that he didn’t have to make it match the other side, thanks to the stitches, wasn’t even a cold comfort.

When he’d come back from the hospital with his face stitched up, Paul had been upset. Ace had kind of busted in on the whole band, so Paul couldn’t exactly run up to him wailing, but it had hurt a bit just seeing his expression as everyone crowded over him. Nobody laughed then. Paul pulled him aside as soon as he could, asking him, quietly, to at least have somebody else with him when he got that drunk. Ace had just nodded. 

It was hard to think about anything painful for too long with Paul’s cock in his mouth. Paul’s rhythm was slow, rocking Ace like an old school love ballad. Ace whined and felt a cool shiver work its way down his back, and he licked over the head of his cock in a rough swipe, pulling the same sort of shiver from his partner.

Paul was struggling to keep his whimpers and groans muffled, and Ace felt for him- really felt for him. He ached to hear his Paulie, wanting to hear every bit of praise that he was wishing to shower him with. 

_There would be plenty of time to hear that later…_ Ace thought, silently.

Swallowing harshly, Ace couldn’t hold back a whine as Paul pulled out of him again. In a surprisingly smooth motion, Paul leaned over and cupped Ace’s jaw with both hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss, and Ace’s mouth was so sensitive that it sent a jolt of electricity straight down his spine. Paul licked into his mouth, and Ace shivered, drinking down his lover’s lusty moan.

“ _Ace, Ace~_ ” Paulie purred, flushing darkly under his makeup, fingers curling along his jaw in pleasure. Ace sent him that warm, familiar grin, and Paul giggled, the sound hot and light like kisses in summertime on Ace’s skin. 

Both of his hands ran up and down Paul’s thighs, and Ace gave him one last glance before diving back in for his cock. Paul gasped, starting to feel that explosion starting to build up deep inside of him, radiating from his belly down through his cock.

Ace winked at him and sucked harder.

“ _A- Ace~ Space Ace~ I- I’m--_ ” Paulie couldn’t finish his sentence before flashes of hot white flooded his vision, and he came hard down Ace’s throat. The lead guitarist swallowed all of it. When he was sure he had milked Paulie dry, Ace let go of his sensitive dick and grinned up at him, overly satisfied.

Paulie made grabby hands at him, which cause Ace to burst into a cute fit of giggles.

“ _Ace, Ace~_ ” he called out to him. Ace smiled and rose back up to his feet, leaning against his partner and carefully burying his face against Paul’s neck. Then all of a sudden, Paul couldn’t stop giggling, and Ace pressed a sweet kiss against his throat, smearing some more black on there. “Hahahahaah, I missed this- missed _you!_ So much, Ace…”

“Ssshh, I know, _I know._ ” Ace hugged him tighter. “I missed this so much, too. Missed kissing your cute face every day~ _Mmhmm,_ we gotta get rooms together on the next tour, Paulie~ C’mon, what do I gotta do? Do I gotta punch a damn glory hole in the wall or something?”

Paul laughed and leaned heavily against him. “Mmhm, maaa _aaaayyybeee~_ I wouldn’t complain~”

Ace gently kissed the side of his head, “Heh, well, Genie would complain. ...Maybe not Peter, though. So, _hey!_ We outvote him! Glory holes in the next hotel room, then! _Yeah!_ ”

“Yeah! ’S a great idea!” It was a testament to the amount of alcohol swilling through his system that Paul was giving the idea devastatingly serious thought. “Maybe Aucoin’ll give us a raise, we can buy a chainsaw…” The bulk of Paul’s sixty bucks a week salary always ended up spent on clothes, but maybe he could tighten his belt for a necessary expense like that… 

“ _Ace! Paul!_ ” Both of their heads shot up at the sound of Gene’s voice echoing outside the bathroom. “ _C’mon!_ We gave you an extra five minutes! Norman isn’t going to wait for much longer, guys! Get your asses over here to the set before I have to come in there and drag you both out, myself!”

“Aw, shit…” Ace mumbled, and then, louder, “Okay, okay! We’re coming…” Quickly, he wiped the dirt from the floor off his pants as best he could. Paul took a second to follow suit, then groaned as he caught a glimpse of his disheveled makeup in the mirror.

“Fuck, Gene’s gonna kill us both…”

“His isn’t gonna be any better! He had two girls he was after earlier!”

“Two?” Paul’s forehead crinkled in brief interest, but whatever his next response would’ve been got cut off by Gene rattling, then pounding on the door. 

“Come on! What the fuck are you doing in there?! If you’re doing lines, I swear to God--”

“We’re _coming!_ ” Paul called out, fumbling to unlock the door and stumble out, Ace right behind him, arm looped behind his back, only half out of necessity. Gene looked like one of the more irritable Revolutionary War statues, arms folded, glare almost frozen on his face. All he was missing was a tricorn hat. His makeup was smudged, lipstick mostly off, but he wasn’t in half the state the other two were, despite having twice the playmates. He stared from Paul to Ace and back to Paul with nothing short of disgust, rubbing his hairline and shaking his head.

“I don’t even wanna know. Just fix your makeup and get over there.”

“Right-o, Geno,” Ace singsonged as Gene warily stalked back to the set, turning around once or twice to make sure he was actually being followed over there. As soon as Gene’s back was turned, Ace leaned in against Paul all the heavier, licking his lips. Paul was too drunk to hesitate, raising his head up eagerly, lips pursed-- only for Ace to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose instead.

“ _Ace!_ Hey!”

“Aww, Paulie, you should see the cute look on your face--”

“Mmh, my kiss!” Paul pouted, crossing his arms.

“Later, baby,” Ace laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “We’ll have plenty of time for kisses later.”

“We better…” Paul muttered, and let Ace guide him back towards the set.

 

“ _Noooooooo~_ No, Gene, ‘m fine~ Get offa me!” Paul giggled, squirming about in Gene’s arms as he carried him outside.

“You’re drunk and wandering around,” Gene huffed, adjusting his grip on the lead singer’s legs to carry him more easily. “Can’t have you wandering around, Paul.”

“Am not!” Paul scoffed, “Y- You’re wandering around!”

“I’m taking you to the car,”

“Awwww, poor Paulie~” Ace laughed, trailing behind Gene with Peter under his arm.

“ _Poor Paulie?_ Fuck ’im! I got a bruise on my ass in the shape of his hand, Ace!” Peter whined, loudly.

“That’s from those girls you chased,”

“...Or it’s from Paul’s effeminate hands!”

“Heeeeey! I have normal guy hands!” Paul cried out to them.

“Can it, drunkie.”

“You’re drunk, too! Both of you!”

Ace shrugged at that, and Peter just huffed.

“Hey, at least we can still walk by ourselves and not have Genie carry us like a fuckin’ _princess!_ ”

Paul’s mouth opened, closed, then he sighed heavily and thunked his chin down on Gene’s shoulder. “Mmh, ‘m not drunk…” he mumbled, petulant as a baby as he tilted his head to press his cheek to Gene’s bushy hair. The moment he brushed his cheek against him, Paulie moaned and nuzzled into Gene, nose hooked on a smell; the sweat, cologne and the general scent the bassist seemed to carry with him. His fingers clawed into the front of Gene’s shirt, holding onto any purchase he could grab, and Paul loudly whined when Gene brushed his fingers off when they got next to the car.

The second half of the photoshoot, the part with the girls, had been twice as wild as the first. The drinks flowed like some sort of perpetual fountain. Any opportunity any of them might’ve had to sober up between the shoots dissolved in an instant in the frenzy of half-naked and even naked chicks sprawled around the satanic-looking set. There’d been so much to touch, so much to play with. Peter had gotten all wrapped up in some kind of fur coat and teased a girl with a whip, which probably went a long way towards improving his mood. Paul, though… well, they’d had to put him on the bed to keep him from falling over. Not that he hadn’t had fun, from what Ace could see, eagerly macking on both the girls who accompanied him there when he wasn’t on the verge of passing out. Ace had no idea how many of those pictures were even going to bypass record cover censorship, but hell if it hadn’t been fun.

“C’mon, Paulie, into the car.” Gene told him, setting him back down on the ground. Paul stumbled back against the side of the car and tried to walk away. “No, no. No, get back here. Paul- Paul! Dammit, Ace, help me out here.”

“H _AhaH_ AHA _HA_ Ha _Haha_ HA! _Awwww,_ Genie, let him roam- roam free like those wild horses out west or some shit. I bet he’d love it!”

Gene sent him a glare. “Jus- Just fuckin’ help me get him in the backseat, dammit.”

“Alright, alright. Peter, you stay right here- don’t trip over your feet!” Ace told him, then left him standing there in order to help Gene wrangle Paul up. “Paulie! Aww, c’mon, Paulie, let’s get in the car now!”

“Noooo! _No!_ I don’t wanna!”

“Get in the car, Paul!” Gene huffed, grabbing Paul by the shoulders.

“Nooo _ooooo!_ ”

“Ace, open the door.”

“Sure thing, curly. _Aww,_ Paul don’t flick him off- that’s rude! H _aha_ Ha _AH_ h!” he cackled.

“Get in there,” Gene grumbled, tossing Paul into the backseat as gently as he could. Paul fell onto the leather seats with a soft whine, then shot up and started climbing back towards the door. Unfortunately for him, Gene pressed down the lock and shut the door before he could manage to scramble back out. “There we go. One less thing to worry about--”

“ _Lemme out!_ Lemme out, Gene! I want out!”

“No! Goddammit,” Gene pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He opened his eyes and glanced over to Ace. “Listen, no one open this door for him. ...Don’t tell him the other three are unlocked, either. Just hold onto the keys and watch him, alright?”

Ace gave a mock salute, snatching up the keys before Gene had even properly offered them. Gene groaned, and turned to Peter for confirmation that he didn’t end up getting. Peter looked like he’d be pretty happy to let Paul wander awhile.

“I’ll be right back, I just need to check back with Norman. Assuming he’s still conscious…” Gene grumbled, heading back to the studio. “I mean it, Ace! We can’t afford to audition another lead singer!”

Ace just waved in response, then turned back to Paul, who was busy banging on the car window. He could hear his cries just fine despite the glass between them, offering up a pitying look in return.

“Awww, did the precious baby get put in time-out?” Ace licked a finger as he spoke. “Poor, poor drunkie…” He slid his finger against the window, drawing a heart with the spit. Paul stopped pounding on the glass to look at it in a mix of inebriated confusion and… maybe it was just Ace’s imagination, but he thought Paul might’ve looked a little pleased, too.

“ _Ace, Ace~_ ” Paulie crooned out, rubbing his cheek against the window and smudging whatever was left of his clown white on the glass. “Ace, lemme out~ You’ll get a surprise if you do--”

“Nah,” Ace sighed, watching Paul’s face fall. Broke his damn heart to see it, too. “I can’t right now. You’ll go play in traffic… or whatever the hell Gene’s afraid you’ll do. Where were you goin’, anyway?”

“Accccceeee, _lemme out!_ ” Paul cried, ignoring him. 

“Awwww, Paulie, I can’t--”

“Let him out and let him run naked in the streets!” Peter laughed, loudly.

“Noooo! That’s a fun- I mean, that’s a dumb idea, Peter! We want Paulie to remain safe!”

“Hey, it’d give us some entertainment.”

“...I can’t deny that- but no!”

“Noooooo!” Paul whined, slipping and falling down further into the seat below. His hand jumped up and slapped the glass once more. “Noo _ooooo!_ You’re not any fun….”

“Oh, jeeze. Now I’m the bad guy…” Ace sighed, pinching his bridge. He sent a glare towards the studio entrance and grumbled, “Gee, thanks, Gene.”

“ _Yoink!_ ”

“H- Hey! Peter, no!” Ace said, turning around only to see Peter with the car keys in hand. “Hey, don’t let him out! Gene said not to!”

“I ain’t gonna let ‘im out!” Peter told him, then smirked and dangled the car key in front of the window. Paul’s head turned towards the noise, and he eyed the keys as if they were frosting atop a cake.

“Lemme out, Peter! Lemme out!” he started banging the glass again, almost angrily as the drummer continued to tease him.

“Awww, can the drunk baby not figure a way outta the car?” Peter giggled.

“Oh, knock it off, Peter! You’re being an ass!” Ace snapped at him, reaching over to snatch the keys. Peter pulled them away at the last second and laughed.

“Aw, c’mon, Ace! I’m just havin’ a little fun! It’s justified after he groped my ass the entire session!”

“It’s not fun right now, Peter! Stop it!” Ace growled, trying again to get the key. He only managed to trip over his untied shoelaces and fall to the ground. “Mother fucker…” he grumbled, glancing up to see Peter slapping his knee with mirth.

Thankfully, Gene walked back out then.

He put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. “What the fuck is happening out here? I leave for four minutes, and you’re falling over and giving the keys to Peter? Ace, what the hell?”

“Ain’t my fault!”

“Blame it on Paulie, hahahah!” Peter laughed.

“ _GENE!!_ I WANT OUT!”

“It’s not Paulie’s fault, dammit!”

Gene drew in a long, deep breath, then exhaled. “Fuck it. Peter- keys, now! Ace, get up. Paul- dammit, stop banging on the glass, you’re gonna break it! We barely made a down payment on this damn car!”

And like clockwork, Gene’s orders were carried out. Peter tossed him the keys and moved to sit up front. Ace peeled himself off the ground, got in beside Paulie and was a great enough distraction that Paul immediately stopped trying to escape.

“Where we goin’ now, Geno?” Peter asked, propping his feet up on the dashboard.

“We’re going back to the hotel for you drunks to sleep off the booze.” Gene said, flatly, shoving Peter’s feet back down to the floor.

“Awww, no. I want McDonald’s!” Ace whined from the backseat, like a five-year-old.

“ _No!_ No McDon-”

“I could eat,” Peter shrugged.

Gene sighed, “Of course you could, you bottomless pit--”

“Wait, we’re getting food?” Paul asked, blearily looking around at everyone in the car.

“ _No!_ No, we’re not stopping for anything else, dammit!” Gene breathed through his nose in frustration. “We’re going back to the hotel, plain and simple!”

Gene turned his focus back to starting up the car just as Peter crossed his arms and grumbled about not getting dinner. Ace just leaned back in the seat and let Paulie lean heavily onto him, rubbing his hands down his thigh. He smiled and let him do that much, knowing Gene couldn’t see it in the mirror and Peter wasn’t in a chatty mood to turn around and talk to him right now.

“Mhm, Ace…” Paul whispered, softly. He glanced up at him and batted his lashes, and Ace swallowed.

“Hey, hey, Peter!” Ace called up to him. “When we get back to the hotel, you wanna switch with me? Imma room with Paul!”

Peter nodded and laughed, “Fuck yes, please. Anything to get him away from me for the rest of the day!” he said, feeling only too glad to comply. “I don’t wanna wake up with him humping my leg or something!”

“’M not gonna hump _your_ leg--”

“Wait, what?” Gene’s brows scrunched together. “Ace, you wanna switch rooms and bunk with Paul now?”

“Yeah, yeah. Paulie needs somebody to take off his shoes and throw his ass into his bed.” Ace grinned up at Gene’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, and that somebody is usually me--”

“You’d rather deal with me the rest of the night?” Ace quirked a brow up at him.

“...Peter, how do you feel about a movie night?” Gene sighed, softly.

“Can we order room service?”

Gene’s reluctance was almost palpable. In the end, though, he decided, for once, the more expensive option beat out being made a fool of in McDonald’s… or spending the rest of the day with Ace.

“... Yeah, sure.”

“I’m game.”

“Yay!” Ace clapped his hands. Paul smiled against his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against him.

“You two’ll be up all night braiding each other’s hair, I can see it now.” Peter chuckled, shaking his head.

“Hey, that or a pillow fight!” Ace smiled. “We can get some chicks and make it a sexy pillow fight! How does that sound, Paulie?”

“Aren’t I sexy enough...?”

Gene sighed when Ace’s ear splitting laughter tumbled throughout the car. “Ace, stop it. If you get into a damn pillow fight and make Paul throw up, then he’s really staying with you, then.” he grumbled, doing his best to keep his eyes on the road. He pulled straight up to the hotel, and they all got out. It was Peter’s turn to toss a couple of bucks the chauffeur’s way-- and, when Gene kept his hand stuck out, Peter grumbled a bit but added in a little extra for room service.

Gene kept a hand on Peter’s shoulder to keep him from tumbling about, but Ace and Paul were all but grinding into one another as they pressed against each other to try and stand. Gene sent them a look.

“Walk normally,” he snapped.

“Can’t help it,” Ace said, smiling down at Paulie. “He’s got me by the ass!”

“I don’t care! Get your ass in the hotel,” Gene snapped his fingers and motioned towards the door.

“Aye, aye, Captain Demon~” Ace cackled, managing to pull Paulie along towards the door and into the lobby.

Somehow, all four of them managed to stumble into the elevator and quietly rise up to their correct floor. They got out, Gene started leading Peter down to the left where their room was, and Ace and Paul began teetering towards theirs, too.

“Just make sure Paul doesn’t choke on his own vomit, Ace.” Gene told him before sliding the key into his door.

“I will, I will! Yeesh, you’d think I’ve never cared for a drunk buddy before! I’m a _Good Samaritan_ here!”

“ _Good Samaritan,_ my ass! It doesn’t count if you were drunk, too!”

Ace squinted at him from across the hall. “... _Fine._ Fair enough…”

“They’ll be fine, Geno!” Peter said, slapping him on the back. “Now, c’mon, I wanna order some of those mozzarella sticks I saw on the menu earlier…” he rambled on as the two of them walked into the room.

A grin dashed across Ace’s face the moment their door shut.

“Fucking finally. Paulie, the coast is clear~” Ace said, voice growing husky for a moment.

Paul actually punched up at the air, downright gleeful. He didn’t even glance around the hallway before his grabbing and groping went from just questionable to purely sexual, hand worming over to start frantically unzipping Ace’s jeans while Ace tried to unlock the door.

“Nngh-- okay, okay! Hold on-- God, you’re so horny when you’re wasted… actually, ’s not _that_ much of a difference….” Ace laughed shortly, barely managing to get the key in properly. As soon as he swung the door open, Paul scrambled inside, yanking Ace along with him. He was still laughably unsteady on his feet, but that didn’t matter as he pulled Ace toward the bed, scattering Gene’s comic books to the floor as he laid down on top of it.

“Mm, c’mon, Ace-- don’t make me wait--”

“I gotta.” Ace grunted as he tried to disentangle himself from Paul’s surprisingly firm grasp. Paul had a knee up already, rubbing against Ace’s crotch-- shit-- “Paulie, just lemme get the makeup off you first, all right?”

“I got it off already! Mostly! Please, please--” 

He’d gotten it off his lips, sure, but the rest of his face was a streaked disaster, the star over his right eye a melted blob, the heavy eyeliner on his left looking more raccoonish than sexy. Patches of skin were showing through the clown white from when he’d haphazardly tried to rub it off with a towel just before being lugged to the car. Ace just shook his head.

“You’re just gonna bitch at me in the morning if I let you keep it on. You’re so damn concerned about acne.”

“High school,” Paul mumbled, still holding onto one of Ace’s arms, trying to pull him down on top of him.

“What?”

“Skin was real bad in high school.”

“You probably had, what, two pimples?” It really had never occurred to Ace that there’d ever been a point where Paul wasn’t pretty. “C’mon, Paulie-- hey, let go, I’m serious-- where’s the cold cream shit…”

“Later! _Later!_ ” Paul whined, tugging Ace down on top of him. “Please! I need you _now!_ ”

“Aw, Paulie--”

“ _Ace, Ace~_ ”

Ace glanced down and found his eyes going right for Paul’s lips, watching as his tongue darted out to wet them. Ace’s eyes wandered back up to his, and he saw the sparks from the photoshoot had turned into an all out inferno! Ace leaned over and gently captured his lips.

Paul shut his eyes and leaned up into the kiss. His hands were on Ace’s hips, and Ace’s were on his chest, and he was making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Paul’s hands slid up Ace’s back until they hooked into his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Ace moaned into his mouth, slipping his tongue in as Paulie gently ran his hands back over his shoulders. Paul’s mouth tasted like cheap whiskey, but there was a sweetness to it, a taste that was all Paulie.

Their tongues battled, and Ace’s won out while he helped Paul out of his shirt, finishing up with the buttons. Ace broke them apart for two quick seconds to throw off their jeans and socks, and Paulie didn’t help. All he did was start moving up while Ace threw the pants down and start planting kisses down his neck to the place where it joined his shoulder. Paul then swept Ace’s long hair over his other shoulder and nibbled gently at his soft skin. The lead guitarist moaned low and bucked his hips.

“ _Paulie…_ ” Ace groaned, lifting his chin as Paul’s teeth grazed his neck, nipping at his jaw. “C’mon, Paulie~” he got up and pulled his legs tighter around him, rolling his hips. Ace’s hand reached down Paul’s backside and squeezed. “Mmhm, you’ve got a really lovely ass~” he said, patting his bare skin.

“Yours is better~”

Ace laughed. Paul must’ve been really, really drunk! He was pulling out compliments like that without even trying!

“Aww, c’here, baby~” The kisses were all spit wet, hot, soft and deep. The two of the were pressed together, Ace’s hand stroking and squeezing Paul’s ass. In the same rhythm, their hips gently rocked together, pushing them, both hard, against each other. Chasing gentle friction and wet kisses.

Paul’s hand slipped down between them and onto Ace’s sizeable length.

“Ohhhh, fuck yeah,” Ace panted.

“You missed this, alright~” Paul said, with a lusty grin.

“You know it, baby~” Ace nodded, then moaned when Paul wrapped his hands around his cock and started slow upward strokes. Paul wriggled his other hand up onto Ace’s chest. His pectorals were soft and warm to the touch, and Paul felt the heavy rise and fall of his breathing. He slowed his other hand on Ace’s cock, taking his time. Paulie found a sensitive nipple and pushed gently against it, feeling it harden against his fingers. He brushed against it with the back of his forefingers, softly, then firmly. Ace made a soft noise and his entire body shivered, and his cock got wetter against Paul’s palm. Paulie smirked and did it again, this time pinching and getting Ace to make an even sweeter sound.

“I wanna hear you… don’t be quiet for me now, Ace… you don’t have to…”

Dimly, Ace could hear the faint buzz of the T.V. from Gene and Peter’s room. Movie night-- probably monster movie night, to Peter’s chagrin, must’ve already been underway. Good. He groaned louder this time, hips bucking up in sharp little movements, silently urging Paul to pick up the pace.

“You’re just teasing now….”

“Am not.” Another slow, lazy stroke, rewarded by another moan. Ace was panting. Dammit, it was one thing when he was shiftless about getting himself off, but when Paul was doing it to him, it was already enough to drive him insane. Worse, Paul was aware of it, leaning over almost predatorily to whisper in his ear-- “I wanna hear every sound you couldn’t make when I was blowing you earlier.”

“Every…” Ace couldn’t even keep the words in his head, crying out as Paul’s other hand stroked down his chest and his teeth met his earlobe, tugging lightly before licking at the spot. His mind was just a haze, too overcome, too useless, as he blurted, “Every… oh, fuck, that’s… a tall o- order…”

“I’ve got faith in you.” Paul was almost purring. Just the sound of his voice was making Ace’s skin prickle. Another bite, this time right near his collarbone, then lapping and suckling casually at the spot while the hand on his dick barely, barely even shifted--

“O- oh God, Paul, come on! Don’t be like that! Harder! I’m going crazy here!”

“Mmmmhm,” Paul hummed, looking at him with hungry eyes. “Sit up there,” And just like that, Ace was sitting up against the headboard, with a soft pillow behind him. Paulie followed him, rubbing at his thighs, pinching them on their soft insides, which made Ace throw back his head and groan. Paul just smirked against his skin. 

Ace’s fingers found the curve of Paul’s spine and traced downwards, firmly, fingers digging a little into skin. Paul moaned, but he could only really focus on the warmth of Ace’s cock in his hand and the erratic beating of his own heart. In his mind now, there was only the movement of Ace’s body beneath him, lithe and long and beautiful.

“Paulie,” Ace mumbled into the tangle of their mouths, and lifted his hips a little off the bed to meet Paul’s movements. Whatever he wanted to say was lost in another kiss, Paul’s cock rubbing against Ace’s thigh as he leaned down into it. The clench of his stomach made him repeat the gesture with more purpose, and Ace’s thighs moved further apart, welcoming.

The two of them were like uncontrollable teenagers in a heat of hormones. Ace was moving up against him with an insistence that could only have been born from pure lust, and Paul matched him every time, hand fast and sure, lips sometimes less so. Kissing was more difficult when they were rutting against each other like this, but they tried valiantly; Ace catching Paul’s chin and Paul’s lips connecting with Ace’s cheekbone.

“F- Fuck, I’ve thought about how you would feel against me all fuckin’ day!” Ace groaned, loudly, through labored breaths. “You’re one beautiful model, Paulie! Always capture the camera perfectly, without even trying!” 

“What else?” Paul asked, with something of a laugh, but Ace couldn’t answer. All the lead guitarist could do was push up with more urgency, head falling back against the pillow and fingers dragging down the slope of Paul’s back, pulling him closer.

But Paulie whined. He actually wanted to know what else he was in Ace’s eyes. Of course, he knew beauty that rivaled the stars themselves, but he wanted a list. He couldn’t quite help himself there; it wasn’t entirely his drunken vanity fueling him, it went deeper than that. He wanted to hear Ace say sweet things, stupid things he could keep in his heart forever. Go back to when that awful insecurity plagued him. Sure, getting Ace moaning and writhing beneath him was a great thrill-- but it was one that didn’t linger like words. But Paul forgot about that when Ace’s hand slipped between them and curled around his cock. The groan that he let out fell and became a muffled victim into their kiss.

“ _Ace, Ace~_ ” Paulie groaned, because that was all he could say now, too far gone for teasing questions or asking for encouragements. The slide of skin against him was causing his belly to burn, his abdomen to tighten and his mouth to go dry. Ace’s hand was steady and even as he started to arch his back from the mattress.

Paulie came with a sharp “ _AAAHHhh!_ ” that ended in a hiss, eyes deliciously scrunched up as he gazed at Ace, and Ace grinned at him as he felt the warmth trickling down his hand. He leaned up and kissed Paul, desperate and deep, letting his sticky hand go to rest in the duvet beside his legs, trying to keep Paulie steady on him as he rocked himself to a finish between his thighs.

When Ace came, Paul’s hands were there, they were everywhere, at his cock and in his hair and down his back and at his sides.

After, when they had both rested back on the bed and tried to get some semblance of normal breathing patterns back, Paul’s took Ace’s hands in his own. They were the hands of a true guitar player, fingers pale and long and the pads of them calloused, and wherever Paul kissed them, he tasted himself. 

“Was that good?” Paul asked, slowly coming down from his orgasm still.

“ _Yeah…_ Fuck yeah! That was good. Really good, baby.”

“’M happy to hear it~”

“Yeah… Oh man, we’re gonna need to wipe you down now.” Ace said, looking down at the mess between them and the makeup still on Paul’s face. He sat up, leaned over and pulled a handful of tissues out of the box on the nightstand. With lazy motions, Ace mopped them both down.

“Mmmhm, thank you~” Paulie hummed, happily, leaning up so Ace could finish wiping off his belly.

“No problem,” he said, and smiled at Paul. “Hey… You hungry, baby?”

“Hungry?”

“Paulie cannot live on come alone,” Ace pronounced flatly, then ruined the sacrilege with his own laugh, which only worsened at Paul’s quizzical look. “Sorry, I forgot you were Jewish… dunno how, given how long I’ve been sucking your cock…”

Paul just snorted, shifting over to the side.

“You can get something from room service, I’m good.”

“Bullshit. You barely even picked at lunch!” Granted, it had been at a pretty depressing taco stand, but still. Gene had ended up devouring most of Paul’s meal for him. Ace rolled over, reaching for the menu and the hotel phone, handing the former over to Paul. “Come on. Whatcha want?”

“Mhm, strawberries--”

“Chocolate covered strawberries, alright.”

“Ace! No chocolate!”

“We’re getting chocolate on ‘em for you! Ohh! And pancakes! I want pancakes!” Ace declared, tossing the menu down onto the floor after snatching it back from Paul’s hands.

“They don’t serve pancakes this late…” Paulie muttered, softly.

“They will for KISS, baby!”

Paulie whined and lightly smacked him on the arm. “We’re supposed to keep our faces a secret! _Accceeeee,_ did you forget?”

“Fine, fine. No throwing the band’s name around… I’ll just have them charge Gene extra for making them now.” Ace cackled, wildly. The laughing died down when he saw that pout on Paulie’s face, but an easy smile remained on his own face. “Awww, c’mon, baby… Listen, let me treat you like royalty tonight~”

Paul’s face burned.

“Ahh, there we go! I think we’ve got a yes, huh, huh?” Ace teased him, lightly. He curled his fingers around in the phone cord and started punching in the number for room service to order their food.

It was long after he ordered that someone came knocking on their door. Ace rubbed his hands together and rose up from the bed, not even bothering to cover himself. Paul couldn’t find it in himself to mind too much, he did, after all, get to enjoy the wonderful sight of Ace’s ass wandering to the door. Paul was still drunk enough to wave at the hotel staff from the bed instead of burrow under the covers as they pushed in the platters of chocolate and pancakes on a rolly cart, then immediately left.

While Paul was a bit hungry and typically welcomed scrumptious treats, one glance at the cart made the lead singer’s eyes widen. Apparently, Ace hadn’t been specific on the amount of pancakes or strawberries covered in chocolate. With the way the cart was loaded, Paul doubted if he would be able to help Ace put even the slightest dent into it.

“Paulie, c’here,” Ace called out to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the space next to him.

“‘M tired, Ace…”

“You’re hungry, too.”

Dramatically whining just a little, Paul eventually moved up towards the end of the bed and laid on his side next to Ace. “Mhm, now wha--” he started to ask, but was cut off by a white chocolate-covered strawberry being shoved in past his lips.

Swallowing his mouthful, Paul licked his lips, but tried to open his mouth to say something. Ace giggled and wasted no time in pushing another treat in, watching with a heavy gaze as his partner chewed his mouthful with a hint of a smile.

Leaning back just a little, Ace gave his stomach a gentle pat. “Taste good?” Paulie nodded his head, yes. “Did I pick out good treats for you, baby?”

Paul swallowed and wiped some of the chocolate from his lips. “Mhmm, you always know exactly what I like.”

“Good,” Ace cooed and gave the singer another bite. “And well, hey, we deserved a treat, didn’t we?”

“Hey, hey,” Paul hummed through a mouthful. He swallowed and pointed to the stacks of pink pancakes resting on the cart. “You haven’t started on yours…”

Ace turned his head back towards the pancakes and smiled. “Ahhh, yes! My pink blueberry pancakes! H _aha_ hAH _aHaH_ ah! The kitchen staff bitched over the phone, but look Paulie! They made them! _HA!_ ”

“They’re gonna charge us extra for that…”

“Who’re you? Gene? H _Aha_ ha _HA_ H!”

“Noooo, I’m just a ‘lil hungry~” Paul whined, turning over onto his back and making grabby hands towards the bowl of strawberries.

“Oh, your majesty, my humble apologies,” Ace smiled down at him. He plucked another treat up from the bowl and gently placed it into Paul’s awaiting mouth.

“Yer takin’ t’long,” Paul grumbled with his mouth full, slowly drawing his hands up and down his stomach. “Kinda… Hungry, ya know? Those tacos earlier sucked...”

“Sorry, I can’t keep up with your voracious appetite,” Ace mused as he selected a stack and grabbed a can of whipped cream. He might have gone a little crazy adding the white cream atop his pink pancakes, but hell. A person only lived once. Upon stuffing a large portion of the breakfast food into his mouth, Ace turned and caught Paulie greedily licking chocolate off his fingers, and he groaned.

Paul’s eyes lit up. He had opened his mouth before Ace could even blink. “Ah- _ahh!_ ” he voiced his impatience.

“So demanding,” Ace huskily replied. “I like that~” He placed another chocolate covered berry down in the waiting mouth and carefully slid his fingers out from Paul’s lips. A pair of grabby hands groped at the lead guitarist’s thigh. He wanted another one right away. “Well, you know what you want, don’t you?” Ace hummed as he readied another treat between his fingers. 

This continued on, both snacking on the treats until Paul’s bowl of strawberries was all gone and Ace was working on the last of his pancakes. He had slowed down a long time ago, but Paul kept whining about wasting food and something about Gene bitching at them if he wasted food that he didn’t intend to pay for… Ace groaned, stuffing the last forkful past his own lips, then slouched and fell back onto the bed. His hand rubbed at his now sore stomach.

“ _All done…_ ” Ace muttered, softly, cursing himself for not telling these people to not make more than a single platter of pancakes. Paul, it seemed like, had gotten off far easier.

“Mhm, I don’t know about you,” Paul yawned, turning his head to rub his nose into Ace’s thigh. “But I’m completely stuffed…” He stretched out his arms and yawned again, feeling pleasantly full and sleepy.

"I'm so stuffed I think I am gonna explode," Ace said, then let out a burp. “Ah, fuck, that felt good…”

“Excuse you,” Paul laughed, then pinched at the lead guitarist stomach. “You didn’t eat _all_ that much, Ace.”

Ace quirked a brow up at him and returned the pinching gesture. “And you did, Paulie? C’mon, barely got yourself a belly there.”

“Well, it’s gonna take more than _cardio_ to work all those damn chocolate covered berries off!” Paul grumbled at him. "But for now... I’m too tired to really do anything other than lie down."

“Me too,” Ace nodded. Eventually, he got up and struggled to gather a bunch of their pillows and pile them up against the headboard. Letting out a sigh, Ace plopped himself down. A lazy smile crossed his face, and he patted the bed next to him, and Paul groaned as he sat back up and crawled back up to the top.

Laying down next to Ace, Paul laid back and snuggled into his side. Ace purred. He loved the way Paul got all cuddly against his side with his head resting on his chest. It made him feel so wanted. The lead guitarist sighed and let his hands wander down his partner’s slender back, gently rubbing and massaging as he went.

“Hmmm,” Paul lazily moaned as he rolled himself over so that his front rubbed against Ace’s side and wrapped his leg over his. His hands rubbed at Ace’s stomach and pinched as he shifted his gaze up. “ _Feels so nice~_ ”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Ace nodded. “Yeah, it does, Paulie.”

“Mhmm, _Ace, Ace~_ ” Paulie murmured as he snuggled in even closer to Ace. He rubbed his cheek against his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. “‘M real sleepy…”

“ _Rest, baby,_ ” Ace said, placing a kiss atop his partner’s head. “Let’s just rest for now.” he smiled down at him. The two idly caressed each other until both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
